


Baby, whats your sign?

by Queenofthebees



Series: Baby whats your sign? [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Sansa is confident af, Underage Drinking, virgin Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: In which a simple conversation about his starsign somehow leads to Jon losing his virginity.Response to Day 6 Jonsa week prompt: stars





	Baby, whats your sign?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about starsigns or their supposed personality traits but just looked online and found one that matched Jon and Sansa pretty well. So lets roll with it :p

“Okay guys, what are your star signs?” Gilly asked, head hovering over her magazine and chewing her pen thoughtfully.

“Why?” Robb asked, not tearing his eyes away from the screen as he and Theon pounded the buttons on their playstation controllers, trying to defeat the latest enemy on the screen. Jon was a bit transfixed at the image on the television although his book was still lying open in his lap, ready for him to go back to it.

“Yeah, don’t tell me you believe that stuff,” Theon scoffed before swearing loudly as his character was killed. Robb started cursing himself as he hit the buttons harder, tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. Jon returned to his reading.

“It is just a bit of fun,” Gilly replied but Jon could hear she was upset at Theon’s harsh reply. Sam looked at Jon pleadingly, urging him to give Gilly a response and so with a sigh, Jon spoke.

“Virgo.”

Theon gave a small chuckle. “Yeah, that would be right.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jon asked, brows furrowing as he looked up again.

“Well, virgo is the virgin,” Theon explained with a shrug as if stating the obvious.

Jon felt his whole face heat up even though everybody in the room knew he was still a twenty-one-year-old virgin. It wasn’t a big deal, or it hadn’t seemed to be back when Robb and Sam were virgins too. And Jon wasn’t bothered by it, not _really._ He was just so focussed on university, trying to make sure that he could make something of himself instead of living under the shadow of a disgraced mother and a flaky father, that he had no time to pursue anything.

He barely spoke to his father nowadays, could only remember him sending the odd birthday and Christmas cards and occasionally visiting, when he was in the area anyway. Until Jon was around six years old, personality established and looking like his mother in every way. Rhaegar had decided Jon wasn’t worth his time after that and Jon had long since felt the same.

And Jon’s mother had been so distraught at being left, yet again another woman who didn’t give Rhaegar the perfect child he wanted. He loved his mother, would do anything for her. But she was struggling with drink and it had taken its toll on Jon growing up, struggling to develop properly amongst his peers with the lack of food. He learned to look after himself and his mother. And as such, he had never had time to think about relationships or even a casual hook-up.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in having a relationship. Jon actually liked the idea of having a wife and kids someday, a true family like the one he had wanted all throughout his childhood. He felt horny as much as the next man, watched porn and had crushes. He just hadn’t had the time to pursue anything. And also, he was terrified of messing up. He didn’t have Robb’s charming smile or Theon’s confidence to win a lady over so Jon had kept his pride and stuck with his hand.

Luckily, nobody seemed to bother much with Theon’s observation so Jon pushed his glasses up and kept his eyes firmly on his book.

“So virgos are loyal, kind and practical but they are shy and overly critical of themselves,” Gilly read out. Jon frowned, keeping his eyes down even though he had read the last sentence at least four times already. Robb and Theon snorted.

“That is pretty accurate to be fair,” Theon mused, giving another chuckle.

“Your lucky colours are red and blue,” Gilly continued.

“I prefer black,” Jon muttered.

“And, you should be prepared for a big life change but also a betrayal,” Gilly carried on as if she hadn’t heard him. “You are most compatible with a water sign, particularly Pisces or Cancer, in fact, reading them I would say a Pisces for you.”

“Great,” Jon commented dryly still not bothering to look up.

“You know, there is a night coming up at the union about celebrating red-heads. Maybe you can pick someone up there,” Theon said suddenly, leaning back and observing Jon as though he was some interesting puzzle piece.

“How do you…?” Jon started, feeling his face heat up again as his wide-eyes looked up at Theon, who simply shrugged.

“I went to frape you one time and checked your internet history as well, just for shits and giggles. Jesus Jon, you live in Scotland for fucks sake, the highest proportion of redheads in the world. And yet you instead jack off to ones on the screen. That’s just pathetic man!”

“That was private!” Jon choked out, glaring at Theon who laughed.

“Dude, that is not cool,” Robb said, finally saving his game and setting his controller down. He gave Jon a sympathetic smile as he got up to switch the kettle on.

“I’m kidding,” Theon eventually admitted, hands cupped behind his head as he kicked his feet up. “I just know you stole my porno magazine with the redheads when we were sixteen.”

***

In the end, he did go to the redhead appreciation night at the union, but to his dismay, at the last minute Robb had text to say that he couldn’t make it. Sam had already had plans with Gilly too so Jon was left with Theon, wondering just how much drink it would take to drown the man out.

“Right,” Theon said, craning his neck to look around the room with interest as his hand settled on Jon’s shoulder in comradeship. His eyes lit up as he spotted someone he approved of and he nudged Jon in the shoulder. “There, at the bar. Go talk to her and see how it goes.”

Jon turned to look but it turned out there were two red-heads sitting at the bar, far apart from each other. He turned to Theon to ask which one he meant and, with the swallow of his pride, what the hell he was meant to say when he did go over. But Theon had disappeared, into the crowd to pursue his own interest of the evening. Jon turned back to look at the bar, trying to determine which woman looked like they would be least likely to laugh at him.

One had her red hair flowing in fiery, thick curls, untamed and wild. She wore black, tight fit jeans and low-cut crop top, her hands playing with the beer bottle in front of her. Jon swallowed thickly. He admitted there was something curious about her, almost like she could kiss a man or slit his throat depending on her mood. And he did like black…

The other girl was wearing a sky-blue dress that stopped above her knees and hugged her figure. She was laughing with a brunette as they sipped at a shared cocktail pitcher. Her hair was a fiery red too, but it was mostly down, with a simple braid running down the middle.

_“Your lucky colours are red and blue.”_

He didn’t believe in horoscopes really but well, Gilly’s assessment of his starsign had been right so he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to try his luck. At least she didn’t look like she would slit his throat, she actually seemed like she could be nice to talk to and she was definitely pretty. And it was with that thought that his self-consciousness returned. She was really, really pretty from what he could make out.

He shuffled his way to the bar regardless, trying to think of witty things to say and wondering if this was actually worth the chance of humiliation. He had just about gathered his courage, was within a few inches with her and cleared his throat with his words on the tip of his tongue. She turned towards him, her bright blue eyes shining with laughter. And Jon froze, throat bobbing on a strained swallow when her lips curved slightly as her eyes travelled down his body and back up to his eyes. Jon looked at the pendent on her neck, two fishes in a loop.

_“You are most compatible with a water sign, particularly Pisces or Cancer, in fact, reading them I would say a Pisces for you.”_

“Hello,” she said, fingers toying with her straw as she regarded him. Her friend raised a curious eyebrow at him, her own lips curving as she met the red-head’s eyes.

“Uh… hi,” he replied, feeling his face heat up as his mind went blank on what else to say. She continued watching him, lips enclosing around the straw again as she gave a long, slow suck. Jon’s eyes were fixed on the movement of her throat.

“Margaery,” her friend said after a moment, extending a hand.

“Jon,” he replied, shaking her hand before looking at the other girl. “And, um…yourself?”

“Alayne,” she grinned. Margaery snorted, giving her friend a thumbs up. Alayne kicked her ankle, giving her an annoyed look.

“So, Jon,” Margaery said once their whispering had ceased. “Can we help you with something?”

“A drink,” he said. The women raised their eyebrows in unison and Jon cringed. “I would like to buy you a drink. …Alayne, a drink I mean. Not that you aren’t ... “ he pointed towards Margaery, feeling his face heat up again. “Just that...”

“I’ll buy my own sweetheart,” Margaery supplied, giving him a sympathetic look as he struggled with words.

_“Virgos are shy”_

He hated how accurate Gilly’s star sign descriptions were turning out tonight. Gods, this was why he hadn’t ever bothered with this. He was so bad at it. He was going to be a virgin forever. And now that was a possibility, it actually terrified him a bit. Especially when he could be having sex with Alayne.

“Hmm,” Alayne said, her eyes raking down his body once more and then back up. She grinned at him. “Vodka and lemonade, my love.”

Jon nodded, fingers clumsily fumbling for his wallet as he squeezed into the space at the bar next to her. The bar was still relatively quiet so the service was quick and he gently pushed the drink towards her.

“Thanks, Jon,” she purred, hand reaching out to pat his hand. Jon simply nodded in response, wondering if she could feel his pulse beneath her fingers.

Jon thought she would pull her hand away but she kept it on his, fingers tracing the shape of his own and then brushing across his wrist every so often even as she talked with Margaery. Jon wanted to have another drink to calm his nerves and give him the courage to ask Alayne to come back with him, but he didn’t want to be drunk for this. And he didn’t want Alayne drunk either.

“Do you…” he began, swallowing his nerves when she looked back at him. “Do you maybe want to get out of here?” he asked softly, forcing his eyes to look into her face as he spoke even though he wanted to look away from her piercing stare.

“Shall we get something to eat?” she asked after a moment and Jon hoped he wasn’t nodding so eagerly he looked like one of those annoying dog toys.

He saw Margaery slip something into Alayne’s hand while telling her to let her know she was safe and well, and to call her if anything went wrong. Jon didn’t take offence at that, he was a stranger after all and Margaery was just making sure her friend was safe.

Jon looked for Theon as they made their way towards the door but he couldn’t see him anywhere. He was probably round the back, making out with his latest interest, he mused. He quickly sent a text to him to let him know he was heading home with Alayne and not to disturb under any circumstances, even certain death.  Because now that the chances of him having sex were pretty much at their highest, he was not going to die a virgin. Theon sent back a wink face and then another message telling him he would accept any gift from his Amazon wish list as a thank you for his role in Jon’s long over-due deflowerment.

***

They stopped by the take-out place on the way to his flat sharing a bag of chips between them as they chatted amicably. He found that she wasn’t going to the University but she said her brother was studying in Glasgow. Margaery had family here too and sometimes they liked to come through to the city for a night out. She asked him about his journalism course and seemed genuinely interested in it, and he definitely liked the impressed look she gave when he told her he had had a short-story published in the local paper just two weeks prior.

Jon felt his fingers shaking as they reached the flat and he placed the key in the lock, thankful that he didn’t make a fool of himself by dropping them. Alayne was behind him as they entered, hand tracing his shoulder as she looked around the hallway. She laughed at the large Lord of the Rings map hung on the wall before she moved closer, pushing herself flush against him.

“I don’t think you wanted to show me your pictures,” she whispered huskily, her lips so close to his own. Jon swallowed, shaking his head slowly.

“No, I…”

“Don’t talk,” she muttered, placing a finger to his lips. She gave a predatory smile before clawing her hands in his hair and pulling him down to her mouth.

Jon groaned helplessly at the feel of her lips on his own, her tongue swiping eagerly across them until they parted to let it slip in and curl against his own. His arms curled around her on instinct, pulling her body flush against him. She moaned. He shivered.

“Where is your room?” she asked breathlessly when she pulled away, breath ghosting his lips teasingly. Jon swallowed against the urge to kiss her again, instead turning and leading her through to his room.

“So, you like black?” she mused jokingly as he opened the door and she looked at the dark walls and bedspread. Jon rubbed his neck sheepishly.

She grinned at him before turning so her back was completely facing him. She threw a teasing look over her shoulder, eyebrows raised in silent request. Jon saw his fingers shaking again as he grasped the zipper at the back of her dress and pulled to reveal her soft, pale skin.

She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath.

“Luckily, black looks good on me, don’t you think?” she asked when he saw the black panties covering her ass. He could only nod dumbly when she turned to face him again, allowing Jon his first glimpse of real breasts and he knew he was staring but gods, if they weren’t amazing! She grinned as she reached to take his glasses off, placing them on his bedside cabinet. Her fingers grasped the fabric of his shirt, pulling him forward into another kiss. Jon surrendered easily, his breath hitching as she turned them and pushed him down onto his bed.

“Take your shirt off sweetie,” she cooed as she kneeled in front of him. He froze, eyes wide as he watched her fingers trace the material of his jeans edging closer to his parted thighs. She grinned up at him as her fingers traced the button, popping it open. “I’ll take care of these.”

His fingers were still shaking, fumbling with the buttons as Alayne unbuttoned and unzipped him, her fingertips ghosting along his navel with promise. She grinned up at him, rearing up to kiss him again as her hand slipped down and into his underwear, grasping him in her warm palm.

“Hello,” she purred as she traced the shape of him. Jon bit his lip but the choked moan escaped all the same.

_This is happening. Oh God, what do I do?_

“Shit,” he muttered in sudden realisation just as she moved her hand up and down. She paused, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t have any condoms.”

She laughed, the sweet sound filling the room. “Lucky for you handsome, Margaery gave me one just in case,” she said, giving him a wink as she stood to go and take the wrapper from her bag. Jon tried to control his breathing.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

“Are you…?” he started as she appeared again. She stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Jon realised blurting out ‘are you wet?’ might not be the right approach and instead corrected himself. “Do you need me to…?” he gestured towards her panties. She raised an eyebrow.

“What are you wanting to do?” she asked seductively, climbing on top of him again and placing the condom beside them.

“I…what do you want me to do?”

“You like a woman in control huh?” she responded with a bright smile. Jon said nothing, not trusting himself to speak and blurt out he was a virgin. “How about you start with these?” she asked, taking his hands and placing them on her breasts.

Jon swallowed thickly before giving them a quick squeeze, fingers pinching at the nipples eagerly. Alayne hissed, her hands grasping his own. “Gently,” she cooed as she moved his fingers, showing him what she wanted.  She moaned, a definite sound of pleasure this time, as he gently ran the pad of his thumb against her nipples. Her eyes opened suddenly, her predatory smile back as she moved away, hands falling to her panties in order to pull them down.

Jon couldn’t tear his eyes away, his first glimpse of a real woman. His cock twitched as he watched her reach down, fingers tracing her outer lips and then up through her folds until they came away slick. Jon wanted so badly to take those fingers in his mouth, to put his own fingers and mouth on her.

She grinned again as she took the condom, tearing the packet and putting it on him. She moved to straddle him and Jon’s hands settled gently on her hips as she reached down to guide him inside of her.

"Oh god!" Jon groaned out at the feel of her, eyes rolling back. This was better than he could ever imagine. Why hadn't he done this before?

And then she moved, hips rolling once, twice.

“Oh God,” Jon cried out again in panic, gasping as she rolled them again, too late realising his end approaching as his balls tightened. “Wait, wait! I…”

His protest cut into helpless groan as his hips bucked up and he emptied himself into the condom. For a second, he was in complete post-orgasm bliss until he returned to reality. He groaned in embarrassment, hands coming up to cover his face just as she spoke.

“Did you…?”

_Fuck, you didn’t even last a minute!_

He nodded slowly, too embarrassed to speak. He felt himself slip out of her, his palms moving to dig into his eyes as if that could shield him from this embarrassment. Gods, he was never going to live this down. A beautiful girl like Alayne had wanted to fuck him and he had messed it up.

“I’m …I was a virgin,” he muttered, still covering his eyes so he didn’t have to look at her disappointment.

“Oh,” was all she said but it didn’t sound disappointing, just acknowledgement. For a moment, there was silence and then she spoke again. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

He lowered his hands to look at her and was surprised to see she wasn’t annoyed or disgusted with him, she just seemed to be watching him curiously. He shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought I could wing it. I thought you wouldn’t want to fuck me if you knew.”

“If I had known I would have gotten more condoms from Margaery,” she countered, causing Jon’s eyes to widen. She smiled. “What? You only learn to last through practice, sweetie.”

Jon couldn’t help but laugh, feeling his cheeks finally start to cool down as he let his hands drop to his side.

“Thanks,” he said eventually. She cocked her head curiously so he explained. “For being understanding about it.”

“Next time, we’ll build up to it. And I’ll be gentle,” she said teasingly. Jon’s felt his heart beat faster at her words.

“Next time?” he asked hopefully. She regarded him as she stood up to throw her dress on.

“Sure. I like you Jon,” she said with a shrug. “I have to pee but when I come back I’ve got to tell you something.”

“Okay,” he responded, finally moving to dispose of the condom. He heard her go into the bathroom just as another door in the flat opened, Robb’s it sounded like. He laughed, picturing Robb’s face when he saw Alayne come out of the bathroom and realising she was here with him. He pulled his pyjama bottoms on just as the bathroom door opened.

“What the…?!”

“Robb?!” Alayne’s shriek echoed through his door. He frowned, wondering how Robb and Alayne would know each other.

“Sansa?!” Robb cried out and Jon’s frown deepened only for him to pale with sudden realisation as Robb continued. “Jesus what…? Why are…?”

Jon opened the door desperately, clad only in his pyjama bottoms. Both turned to him, Alayne – _Sansa –_ wide-eyed and apologetic. Robb stared for a second in confusion before his own eyes widened with realisation and then narrowed.

“You prick!” he hissed and Jon took a step back defensively, ready to slam the door shut as Robb practically lunged at him. Sansa grabbed Robb’s arm, glaring at him. “You…my little sister!”

“Stop it Robb. I’m almost eighteen!” Robb regarded her again, eyes taking in her dress which was so obviously made for a night out.

“Have you been drinking?” he asked and then glared at Jon again. “Fuck sake did you get her drunk to fuck her?”

“Don’t be disgusting!” Sansa snapped. “And I was with Margaery. I had a fake ID and I told Jon I was Alayne because that was the name on the licence. He didn’t know who I was.”

“She’s seventeen!” Robb yelled and Sansa retorted that she would be eighteen in five days and it didn’t matter because sixteen was age of consent anyway.  At that moment, the front door opened and Theon came tumbling through the door, his drunken grin disappearing as he sensed the tension. And then his eyebrows rose as he looked to Sansa.

“What is going on?” he asked. Jon pointed at him, desperate to take some of Robb’s anger away.

“Theon told me to chat her up!” he said desperately. Both Robb and Sansa blinked and then turned to Theon, who, surprisingly burst out laughing, palm hitting the wall to steady himself as he buckled over.

“I pointed out the other redhead mate. I thought you knew who Sansa was!”

“I didn’t!” Jon spluttered in response, looking helplessly at Robb who still looked ready to murder him. “I didn’t know you were Robb’s sister! I’ve never seen a picture of you or anything!” he added, gesturing towards Sansa.

“Hang on!” Robb interrupted, pointing at Theon. “You saw her drinking in the bar and didn’t tell me!”

“Dude, like we never did underage drinking. Get off your noble high horse,” Theon snorted. “And at least I didn’t break the bro code!”

“True,” Robb muttered, glaring at Jon again.

“You guys realise I am capable of making my own decisions, right?” Sansa huffed. “Bro code be damned. Even if we knew who the other was I would still choose to come back here with him because I’m attracted to him and he is attracted to me. And if I want to see him again, I will!”

The silence was thick for a moment and then Robb spoke.

“Well, at least take her to dinner Snow and then I’ll think about not punching you so hard that I break your nose!”

Sansa beamed at her brother, reaching up to kiss his cheek and Robb huffed, gently pushing her off of him.

“And for the love of Christ,” he added as he went into the bathroom. “Don’t give me any indication that you guys are doing it!”

Sansa laughed as her brother slammed the door shut and looked at Jon shyly. Theon coughed, declaring he was going to go to bed.

“Well played Snow,” he whispered with a wink as he passed and Jon couldn’t help but laugh, hand rubbing his neck as he looked back at Sansa.

“So…?” she began.

“Dinner?” he asked, grinning. She beamed back.

“I’d love to,” she said before reaching up to press a gentle kiss to his lips, her hands cupping his cheeks as his own gently grasped her hips. The bathroom door opened and Robb’s curse broke them apart.

“Fuck sake, what did I just tell you?!”


End file.
